ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Felipexbox (Metaverse)
Felipexbox, also know as Felipe, is one of the 4 elemental spirits, in which he represents water and lives on the planet Waterium, a water planet. Physical Appearence Felipe has a humanoid light blue water body, white eyes with blue pupils, normally he has a spinning water tornado on his lower body, but sometimes has his legs, Agul V2 chest marks, Blu's crest, Hudra's blade on his left arm, Ginga's head crystal and Hikari's shoulders. History He and the others spirits born around the same time their planets were created. Felipe is the most well know spirit, since different from others who usually stay on their planets, Felipe sometimes travel to other planets to visit them and their population, alongside the other 3 spirits. Even if his age is unknown, his consider the youngest of the spirits, since the other 3 are more responsible than he. There has never been a drought on his planet as it is made of water and its inhabitants can breathe underwater. Others that visit the planet are given by Felipe the ability to breathe on the planet temporalily, after they leave, they lost this ability. Sometimes he visit the Rift Café, usually alone and drinks something except coffee, since he dislike it. Personality Felipe is a calm spirit, usually likes to be alone and doesn't talk to much, but sometimes he starts a conversation with someone and tries to make friends, having some. Even if sometimes he doesn't take things seriously, he knows his responsability to protect not only his planet and its people, but to protect others. Sometimes when something annoys him, he screams to make it stop and will use violence if necessary, but tries to ignore it. He has respect, is polite and kind to those who he likes, but doesn't have respect for those he dislike and are annoying. He doesn't like the other spirits, since they don't care about others and only their planet, which makes him angry with not having a single care about others' lives and sometimes will argue with them over this. Different from the other spirits, he has a sense of humor and usually makes jokes about something, even in tense moments will try to be funny to calm others and in those moments, he'll become more seriously about the situation. He's the smartest of the spirits, making strategies and tactics in a battle, sometimes he can be a little ironic and sarcastic and will say no to things he thinks are stupid. Felipe frequents the Rift Café and doens't talk to much with others, prefering to be alone and has respect for the others. Sometimes he can be a little pessimistic, thinking that a bad thing will happen at anytime, Likes His planet and its people, travel to other planets, be alone, making friends and Kamen Rider Ghost (Even if others dislike it for obvious reason). Dislikes The other spirits, coffee, seeing others suffer, annoying people, Sonic's original design in the movie (Seriously what the hell was that?), being called Felpo since it annoys him and being treated as superior to others. Forms - Solid= Solid Form In this form, his body becomes ice, he gains more defense and strenght, but loses speed because of his solid body and gains ice powers. Techniques * Ice Frost: Felipe emits a mist from his hands that when it hits something, the thing is frozed in an instant. * Strong Blizzard: He charges white energy on his hands and shoots a ice beam at the target, who is freezed by it and breaks. * Shiny Snowdrifts: He punches the ground and several ice stalactites appear from it, which hits everything on their way and when it hits the target, it freezes it temporalily. * Snow Slash ''': Felipe's blade becomes ice and he impales the enemy with it, freezing it followed by a cross slash. * '''SubZero: He creates two white energy sphere on his hands, combine them and throws it below the target. After this, the target is frozed by an icicles form the ground. * Arctic Abyss: Normally used on water, in which he frozes the water alongside the target and he can not froze others that are on the water at will. * Frigid Fist: He punches the target on the chest and it starts to freeze. Then he punches it several times and the target freezes, after that Felipe charges white energy on his left hand and shoots a white blast at the freezed target, who gets blasted away and it defreezes. * Freeze Sphere: He creates a ice sphere and throws it at the target, followed by 4 other spheres and each sphere freezes the arms, legs and torso, leaving only the head unfroze. He usually uses it to interrogate others. - Gaseous= Gaseous Form In this form, his body becomes a purple wind, he becomes more faster, but loses strenght and defense. Techniques * Wind Slash: He runs in high speed at the target and slash it several times. * Rapid Gust: Felipe creates a whirlwind that pushes the target away. Can also be used when surrounded by sending the purple clouds and command them to charge towards the target, hitting them and followed by a purple energized uppercut. * Hurricane Storm: Felipe charge purple wind on his hands and shoots a purple hurricane at the target, who is sucked by it, Felipe pushes his hands down and the hurricane hits the ground with the target. * Storm Twin Blast: He charges purple wind on his hands and shoots a double purple blast at the target. * Typhoon Smash: He summons two purple tornados and launches them to the target, in which it is crushed by the tornados. * Air of Happiness: Felipe creates a purple mist that heals allies and friends. * Air Bullet: He flies towards the target, is enveloped in a purple aura and becomes faster. Then he hits the target with a headbutt on its chest, making it flying away. Sometimes it could hurt his head if he hit something hard. - Acid Rain= Acid Rain Form This could be consider an upgrade for his normal form, since this form is a dark green version of it and his water becomes acid. He can also use his ice and wind powers. Techniques * Acid Storm: He creates a green water sphere and tosses it upward, then the sphere explodes, falling rapidly several green acid drops at the target. * Drizzling Shower ''': He runs towards the target and kicks it several times, followed by an axe kick that traps it on the ground. Then he flies upwards, charges green energy on his hands and he shoots an enormous barrage of green energy bullets at the target. * '''Heavy Squall: He creates a green wind sphere and shoots a powerful wind gust, which freezes the target followed by Felipe tossing a green water sphere at it. * Wasting Whirl: He creates a green wind scythe and slices the target vertically, followed by a horizontal slash. * Heavenly Hail: Felipe flies upward and creates a green ring, in which icy meteors appears from it and falls on the target, freezing and breaking it. * Dragon Falls: He creates a massive waterfall, a dragon's face appear on it and a water dragon charge towards the target, biting then blasting it with a water blast from its mouth. * Crow Feathers Squall: Felipe creates a violent green tornado, snaps his fingers and the tornado turns into black energy feathers, then he launches then at the target, who gets impaled by them. - }} Trivia * My Metaverse version was supposed to be based on Joker from Persona 5, but then i realize a water spirit could be interesting, also because water is my favorite element, alongside thunder and ice. * Some of his attacks in his normal form are based on water attacks from Ultras, mainly Blu, Rosso in his Aqua Form and Agul, while others from his forms and normal are based on attacks from Yo-Kai Watch. * Yeah, he can drink, don't ask why. * His appearence, think of Hydro-Man from Marvel Future Fight, that's the guy who inspired his appearence, alongside some things from blue Ultras, except Ginga since he's red, only his crystals are blue. * Even if he and the other 3 are spirits, they're not THAT powerful, but are a little powerful. * As i said, his age is unknown, but he's consider the youngest of the spirits because i like to create young characters since, let's be honest, its more fun to write younger characters then older ones. I think that's why most franchises, especially japanese, have young protagonists, especially one of the most popular Marvel characters, Spider-Man, since he's basically Marvel's mascot and according to Heroes Wiki, he's like, Marvel's ultimate protagonist. * As you guys can see, his first three forms are based on forms of the water and his last is a type of water, seriously stay away from acid rain, its dangerous. * He was supposed to have Geed Claw, but then i realize that it wasn't worth it. Category:Metaverse Series Category:Felipexbox4